


Ad Astra

by sassynails



Series: Chukovsky [1]
Category: Korney Chukovsky | Корней Чуковский
Genre: Gen, Horror, Детская классика, Корней Чуковский, Мойдодыр
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassynails/pseuds/sassynails
Summary: Как из маминой из спальни...
Series: Chukovsky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103393
Kudos: 1





	Ad Astra

Я как и вы бываю счастлив, но только до той поры  
Пока не вспомню, что я хрустальный мальчик.  
И как показать на кукле, что он делал там внутри?  
  
_Славек_

Телефон зазвонил, когда Сережа уже летел из окна. Свист последних секунд жизни оглушал, но Сережа успел расслышать оручий звонок. Газели, близнецы Гюзель и Гульнара, расстроились из-за качелей, сука, почему он об этом сейчас думает, почему, поче...

***

Сначала мать пустила его к себе просто пожить. На пару месяцев, Сереженька, трудная ситуация у человека, понимаешь, жена квартиру отжала, алименты требует на двух этих великовозрастных кобылиц, а он пашет на двух работах, порядочный. Кобылицам было по четырнадцать, и называл он их ласково — газели мои. Он жрал как конь, храпел, чесал яйца — громко, Сережа в брезгливом восторге даже пробовал подражать. Человек, который чешет яйца с таким победным скрипом, должен обладать скиллами мочки в сортирах восьмидесятого левела. Сереже бы не помешало. Мать очень скоро стала смотреть на него, как раньше смотрела на актеров из ментовских войн, вспомнила, как варить харчо. Купила красный лак для ногтей.

Сережа злился.

— Да он просто ебет ее качественно, Серег. Или один из этих, черных риэлторов. У вас же в каком месте-то хата. Но скорее всего просто течет она по нему как сучка. Давно у нее ебаря-то не было? Она у тебя вроде ниче так еще, — сказал Диман, сплевывая через щербину в зубах со знанием дела. Дело Диман знал уже пару лет как. В отличие от Сережи. Сережу до сих пор иногда преследовал фантомный запах — в десятом классе, когда Новый год праздновали у Лидки на даче, Диман вышел из гостевой и сунул Сереже под нос два пальца. Сережа помнил что-то такое телесное и немного неземное. Позже из гостевой вышла Лидка и потом тупо улыбалась, краснея. Юбка на ней была задом наперед.

Не верить Диману не было причин. Да и видно было, Он окучил мать быстро. Распустил щупальца свои мерзкие по всей их старенькой сталинке, наследил, пометил. Волосы в раковине на кухне, одинокий носок, упавший с бельевой веревки на балконе. Сережа в приступе мелочной злобы закатил его под тумбочку с компотом и кабачковой икрой, надеясь, что Он ненавидит непарные носки так же, как и сам Сережа. След от вечной чашки с кофе на мягком подлокотнике дивана. Если бы Сережа жрал в комнате — а Он именно жрал — получил бы от матери леща, но Ему было можно. Скоро в доме не осталось ни одного места, которое Он бы не обжил. Кроме умывальника, конечно. Хер бы кто обжил умывальник. А Он даже зубы свои кривые на кухне чистил. Умывальник стоял у матери в спальне, огромный, прабабкин. Трофей, называла его мать и все хотела продать каким-то мифическим антикварам, некоторые даже приходили смотреть. Но каждый раз у матери в глазах этот странненький взгляд появлялся, чернобыльского ежика, как его Сережа для себя звал, и она под разными предлогами сворачивала лавочку очень быстро. По пьяни призналась как-то Сереже, что «этот ебаный Мойдодыр жизнь мне спас, сука, друзей не продают».

А еще кроме умывальника необжитым остался Сережа, и когда Он подчинил себе всю их трехкомнатную территорию, настала и Сережина очередь.

Сначала строить пробовал. Но к застройке Сережа привык. На нем ездили все. Одноклассники, однокурсники. Еще дружба с Диманом как-то спасала — Диману Сережа в школе контрольные писал, а на первом курсе вот сисадминил по дружбе его мелкий темный бизнесок на три компьютера, сводил нехитрые финансы в экселе. Во дворе его по большей части и не трогали больно, но чуть что — могли и вломить. Поэтому первые затрещины как-то даже и незаметно прошли. Мать радовалась. Нравилось ей, что в доме Мужик. И ты, сына, теперь, мужиком вырастешь, а то дрищ дрищом. Но когда Он однажды сорвал со стены Сережиной комнаты все ДиСишные плакаты со словами, что нормальный мужик дрочит на сиськи и щелки, а не на зеленых клоунов и кровищу, Сережа вскипел. Было сказано много всего. Иногда Сережа... умел. Глаза у Него покраснели, по-бычьи, на лбу вздулась вена. Тогда он сломал Сереже нос, а потом положил на шею руку ласково, от ее тяжести Сережу затошнило, и сказал, что если Сережа к врачу пойдет, это он просто подрался на улице с какими-то козлами-наркоманами.

В тот вечер Сережа капал слезами и кровью в прабабкин умывальник. Вода к нему не была подведена, на резной стойке рядом с медным тазом — Чаша, называла его мать, — стоял графин со сколотой кромкой.

— Хочешь, я помогу?

Сережа сначала не расслышал сквозь бубнеж телевизора из соседней комнаты.

— Че? — прогнусавил он и уставился на свое отражение в мутном зеркале.

— Помогу. Только придется потерпеть. И будет больно. Но недолго, и оно того стоит. Подожди, кровь не вытирай, пусть стечет сюда вся.

— Блять, кто это говорит? — напугался Сережа.

В ответ ему усмехнулись.

— Как там было у классика-то? Я великий умывальник, знаменитый Мойдодыр. Анцесторша твоя, франкофилка сраная, звала меня Муа-де-дер. Это даже не слово, мать ее! Но мне нравилось.

— Кажется, я ебанулся, — сказал Сережа и потерял сознание. Но наутро лицо его было далеко не таким кошмарным, как могло бы быть со сломанным носом. Да и нос зажил на удивление быстро и справно.

***

Носом все, конечно, не закончилось. Потом была рука, потом разбитая губа в нескольких вариациях. Для руки Cережа навалил в Чашу льда, с губы сплевывал кровавую слюну, проверял языком, не расшатались ли зубы, плескал на лицо водой из графина.

— Вот зуб бы... — задумчиво сказали ему откуда-то то ли из Зеркала, то ли из Чаши. — С зубами знаешь, как быстро идет? О-о, дружочек мой, великая сила в этих комочках пульпы и дентина. Но ничего, мы и без зуба.

— Чего мы без зуба? — спросил Сережа больше для поддержания беседы. Умывальник любил затирать о всякой херне, типа не захватить ли ему мир в обед, много философствовал и имел занятное чувство юмора. Где-то в глубине души Сережа был уверен, что это у него просто от стресса шифер задрало, но шиза была такая веселая, что он не хотел с ней ничего делать. На него ж не нападали инопланетяне с анальными пробами, в голове не жил Ленин, фонарные столбы не хотели принести его в жертву богине Кали, или что там еще у шизиков бывает. Да и заживало на нем внезапно как на кошке. Раньше все царапины воспалялись и ныли по сто лет.

— Без зуба просто придем к нашим ад астра более тернистыми и длинными путями, — мягко заметил Умывальник.

— Через жопу в левый глаз, что ли? — хохотнул Сережа и тут же подумал, что интеллигентно шутить — это не его.

— А вот через жопу путь самый прямой.

— Да пошел ты, толчок позолоченный, — беззлобно ответил Сережа.

— Это латунь, — подобиделся Умывальник в ответ и кинул в Сережу полотенцем.

— А это еще что за фигня? Я думал, ты только базаришь.

— Это не фигня, мон ами. Ты даешь мне силу, а я ее использую. То ли еще будет.

***

Что еще будет, Сережа узнал очень скоро.

В тот вечер у матери был корпоратив. Ну как корпоратив, начальник их маленького змеятника, сплошь состоящего из разбитных разведенок и замызганных жизнью старых дев, выделил денег на Восьмое марта, и бабы пошли кутить в какую-то шашлычку.

Он сначала сидел с пивом у телевизора, Сережа ждал, пока Он заснет, чтобы проскользнуть в кухню и сделать себе пару бутеров. Но громкий скрип чесомых яиц предостерегал, и Сережа томился, слушал свой бурчащий желудок и кипел, втыкая в телефон.

А потом Он просто открыл с ноги дверь в Сережину комнату. Он вонял потом и перегаром и даже не стал тратить на Сережу слова. Просто повалил его на живот, распихал ногами сжатые Сережины колени, стащил трусы и затолкал насухо в задницу пальцы. Сережа заорал от боли, Он тут же вытащил пальцы и зажал Сереже рот рукой.

На какой-то сумасшедший момент Сереже вдруг подумалось, что если бы Его рука пахла сейчас, как у Димана тогда, влагой и соленым удовольствием, и разделенным на двоих кусочком счастья, все можно было бы стерпеть. Но в ноздри ему шибанул запах ужаса и говна. И следующие несколько минут так и остались в его памяти вечным сгустком говна и ужаса.

***

Сережа сидел задницей в медном тазу с теплой мыльной водой и плакал. Слезы стекали по груди, капали в воду, и Сереже казалось, что вода их съедает, и если закрыть глаза, то голод этой воды можно было почувствовать кожей. Его плечи грело мягкое полотенце. Умывальник молчал, очень красноречиво. «Меня утешает ебаная сантехника», — подумал Сережа обреченно.

***

Он сплевывал в чашу кровь и сперму, и тер мочалкой лицо до красноты.

— Ну не три так, раздражение будет, — пожурил Умывальник, и лыковая мочалка, несмотря на Сережины усилия, начала гладить лицо мягко, как пуховка.

— Скоро уже все. Еще немного. Ты молодец такой, Сержик, так прекрасно справляешься.

— Я тебе не Сержик, сука. — Что-то наконец оборвалось в Сереже, и он беспомощно разрыдался. Кровавая вода в медном тазу жадно проглотила слезы, где-то в дырявых перекрытиях старого дома победоносно гудел ветер.

***

В то утро к Нему зашли Газели. Они трындели, как отбойный молоток, и пырились на Сережу масляными глазенками заинтересованных малолеток.

— Серый, закурить есть? — спросила одна, когда Он ушел за пивом.

— Я не Серый. А папка жопу не надерет?

— Да щас, ага, надерет он. А ты Серый. Сережа — это наш папаша. Надо же вас различать как-то.

Они еще что-то несли, тупое, про то, как одна из них села на диету, похудела и влезла жопой в детскую качельку в Сережином дворе.

Качельку Сережа очень любил. Он подошел к окну, закрыл глаза и вспомнил себя мелкого. Мать тогда была молодая, счастливая красавица, качала его и в такт кричала. Вжжух — ты мой, вжжух — кудрявый, вжжух — белобрысый — вжжух — одуванчик. А Сережа искрился счастьем и в ответ орал их с ней стишок. Я катаюсь на качелях, разгорелись ушки, рукавички на руках, шапка на макушке. И взмывал в голубую высь.

А потом он представил, как одна из Газелей ломает его детскую радость своей задницей.

Старая деревянная качель вспыхнула факелом. Сбежались старушки, мамашки, дворовые алкоголики. Сережа завороженно смотрел на костер, который не унимался долго-долго. В материной спальне что-то с пониманием скрипнуло. Сережа представил вдруг обеих Газелей, голых, дрожащих телесами от страха. И лыковую мочалку, которая затыкает им рот, и полотенце, которое вкрадчиво макается в таз, скручивается в тугой жгут и…

Знатные будут синяки, сказал чей-то голос в его голове. Кровью будут ссать неделю.

***

В последний раз Он даже не стал дожидаться, пока мать уйдет на смену. Мать сидела в ванной с книжкой, и Он просто прижал Сережу к стене и стал расстегивать ширинку. Сережа бесполезно кусал заскорузлую ладонь, зажимавшую рот, а потом вдруг увидел за Его плечом свое отражение. Свое отражение в мутном зеркале.

— Не надо, дядя Сережа, — проскулил Сережа.

— Какой я тебе, сучонок, дядя, блять!

— Вечер добрый, Сергей Игоревич. Кажется, вы невежливы к моему протеже.

Умывальник вышагивал по коридору, естественный и понятный в обрамлении обшарпанной лепнины на стенах и старых газет, выглядывающих из-под слоев обоев, как благородный олень в Булонском лесу. На резных шашечках рамки покачивался медный таз, будто чудная шляпа на щеголе. Одна полотенцевая рука поправила таз, другая почти по-отечески легла на Его плечо.

— Че за нахуй?

— Боже, как иным люмпенам чисто люмпенская лексика не идет, не правда ли, мон ами?

Сережа хлопал глазами. За спиной — а иначе никак нельзя было назвать это зеркало с горделивой осанкой — за спиной Умывальника выстроились мочалки и старинный сервиз, и бабкин гребень, змеились серые от времени вафельные полотенца, танцевал небольшой отряд щеток для обуви и большой — старых зубных. С тихой угрозой жужжал фен и пролежавший всю жизнь на антресолях старинный угольный утюг показывал раскаленное брюхо. И даже несколько флакончиков духов звенели друг о друга. А старый пластмассовый крокодил Кокоша, которого Сережа не видел лет пятнадцать, клацал выцветшей пастью.

— Да вы все ебу тут дались что ли! — заверещал другой Сережа визгливым фальцетом.

— Выход там, — услужливо заметил Умывальник и показал махровыми пальцами на окно в конце коридора.

— Какой нахуй выход?!

Но ноги другого Сережи будто кто-то переставлял. Он плакал, цеплялся за стены, сдирая шматки обоев, как психованный кот, ломал ногти, но ноги его шли и шли и шли, а потом встали на подоконник, постояли с минуту.

— Это чтобы внизу все видели, что он сам, — шепнул Умывальник и ободряюще похлопал Сережу по плечу.

А потом другой Сережа сделал шаг. Об асфальт что-то влажно шмякнулось, а потом еще раз, как будто от первого удара часть другого Сережи отскочила и упала еще раз.

— Как резиновый, — хихикнул Умывальник и глубоко вдохнул, распрямился, заиграл бликами невесть откуда взявшегося солнечного света на зеркале.

— Ну-с, шер ами, кто у нас там дальше? Кажется, ты рассказывал намедни про некоего господина, который имел несчастье завалить тебя на экзамене?

— Я денег ему не дал. Не было.

— Это у которого кличка Бегемот?

— Угу. Он в поход уехал на майские. Кажется, на какие-то болота.

Внутри Сережи разливалось непонятное равнодушие, как будто его подхватило сильным течением и понесло. Течение никогда больше не даст ему выплыть, но и утонуть тоже не даст. Он отвернулся от окна, прижался щекой к мягкому боку старого халата, висевшего на крючке у зеркала, погладил ластившуюся у ног мочалку.

— Отлично! — Умывальник потер два полотенца друг о друга. — Нелегкая будет работа, но результат, друг мой, результат!

_  
_


End file.
